


satin finish

by dopaminekeeper



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexuality Play, Skirts, see author's note - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopaminekeeper/pseuds/dopaminekeeper
Summary: keonhee always knew seoho would look pretty in a skirt
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	satin finish

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a fugue state in about 4 hours.
> 
> as part of the scene, seoho refers to his own anatomy as a pussy and to himself as noona. he also implies that keonhee, as a bi person, misses being with women. if any of this bothers you, scoot please! all this is with the caveat that im trans and i fully acknowledge that men and women have a wide range of bodies. 
> 
> [this is what seoho's wearing ;)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/797137202783784630/)

“Oh,” Keonhee breathes, wide-eyed and sitting cross-legged on the bed, “I  _ knew  _ you’d look pretty, hyung.”

Seoho giggles, turning sharply on the ball of his bare foot to feel the satin swish around his thighs. The skirt reaches his knees, thin and shiny and lighter than air.

He’d contemplated a lot of options — the classic pleated schoolgirl, another with layers on layers of puffy tulle, yet another made of see-through lace that he’d never be able to leave the house in — but he’s always loved the way satin feels on his skin.

“You like it?” he asks Keonhee, turning this way and that, running his hands over his plain tanktop and then down to smooth over his hips. The fabric flows like water, a soft gold that almost washes into the color of his skin in the low light.

“Of course I do! It’s so pretty,” Keonhee exclaims, leaning forward like he wants to get up, to reach out and touch, but he knows better than to move faster than Seoho’s pace. It doesn’t stop him from pouting, though, rocking forward on his hands. “Will you come here?”

Seoho twirls one more time, relishing the buoyancy and movement, and then steps towards the bed where Keonhee’s slid forward to sit on the edge, legs spread and waiting for Seoho to step between.

“Wow,” Keonhee marvels, running his hands down from Seoho’s hips to where the hem of the skirt rests around his knees. “It’s so soft, hyung.”

Seoho hums, cupping Keonhee’s cheek with one hand. The breath whooshes out of him when Keonhee slides his palms underneath the skirt on his pass up, gliding over the light, downy hair on the outsides of his thighs. Keonhee’s eyes widen.

“You’re not wearing…?”

Seoho giggles again. “Seemed silly,” he answers, “and it feels good.” He sighs as Keonhee shamelessly gropes his bare ass, the backs of his thighs.

“I hate how nice your thighs are,” Keonhee pouts, giving the muscle a squeeze. Seoho laughs.

“No you don’t,” he retorts. In a flurry of movement, he guides Keonhee so he’s sitting in the other’s place on the edge of the bed, Keonhee kneeling on the floor between his spread legs. Like this, the skirt bunches up a little and he knows that Keonhee will be able to see everything underneath.

“Pay attention to me,” Seoho demands, half-commanding and half-whining. “I got all pretty for you.”

“Fine, fine.” There’s petulance in Keonhee’s voice but none in his touch as he puts his hands on Seoho’s legs, spreading them further, and kisses slowly up the inside of his left thigh.

It’s mesmerizing, the careful way Keonhee draws his sensitive skin between his teeth, soothing with delicate presses of his lips. Up one thigh, down the other, then further to pay special attention to the place where leg creases into hip.

The skirt gets in the way at times, but it adds something potently arousing to pull it up to reveal more skin, or to drape it over Keonhee’s head — it makes Seoho feel like they’re doing something illicit, fills him with a fragile kind of power. He realizes all at once that he’s tenting the skirt, a little bit of wetness smeared against the inside where his dick grazes the fabric. The satin feels lovely against his overheated skin, a cool tease compared to Keonhee’s burning lips.

Keonhee finally pulls back, eyes glazed over and lips red.

“Can I,” he breathes, “can I eat you out?”

Seoho laughs, thin and edging towards mean. “What, you don’t want my dick today?”

“I mean, if that’s what you want!” Keonhee scrambles through his words, always desperate to please, “but you look so… I just, I want to eat you out, hyung, can I?”

Heat curls through Seoho’s chest, down to the pit of his stomach. He tilts his head, carding through Keonhee’s hair.

“You can say it,” he teases, propping one leg up on the edge of the bed, the skirt sliding down to pool softly in the crease of his hip, “it’s okay if you wanna eat a pretty girl out.”

Keonhee buries his face in Seoho’s thigh and whines, ears red and burning.

“I know you miss it,” Seoho continues, tightening his grip in Keonhee’s hair and dragging him up, further between his legs. He doesn’t quite know where the words are coming from, but they’re affecting him just as much as they seem to be affecting Keonhee. “You spend all your time sucking dick, let’s hope you haven’t forgotten how to eat pussy.”

“Oh my  _ god, _ hyung,” Keonhee mumbles, lips brushing over Seoho’s sensitive skin. Seoho grins even though there’s no one to see it, reaching down to cup his own balls gently, lifting them so they’re as out of the way as possible.

“Come on,” Seoho coos, “get me wet.”

Apparently that’s what it takes to spur Keonhee on because he starts licking in earnest, eating Seoho out like a man starving. He circles Seoho’s rim before pressing inside for a moment, moaning loudly like he’s the one with a tongue in his ass.

Seoho’s thighs tense and relax, pressing his hips forward into Keonhee’s mouth. He holds his erection loosely in his hand but doesn’t stroke it, focusing on the intoxicating feeling of suction on his rim, the gut-clenching momentum of the quick little kitten-licks Keonhee flutters over him before breaking the tension with satisfying pressure, then pulling back to start the cycle over again.

He entertains the hazy notion — is this what it would feel like, approximately, if he were just some girl and Keonhee had smiled his way under Seoho’s skirt to lick him wet and trembling and open?

“Good, you’re so good,” Seoho gasps out, letting go of Keonhee’s hair so he can have a hand free to bunch his skirt up further, to rake nails along his own thigh, to tease his chest the way he likes. “Come on, put your fingers in me, my pussy’s so empty.”

Keonhee pulls away, breathing hard. When Seoho catches a glimpse of him, he looks absolutely  _ ruined, _ hair a mess and spit down his chin, gaze frantic. Honestly, Seoho’s pretty impressed with himself as well — this isn’t exactly his normal flavor of dirty talk.

Without breaking eye contact, Keonhee puts his first two fingers in his own mouth, getting them sloppy and dripping. Seoho bites his own lip, legs spreading just a little further.

He’s swollen and open, accommodating as Keonhee’s fingers slide in without much resistance at all. Seoho whines, clenching, while Keonhee fucks slowly in and out, crooking his fingers just right to rub against his prostate.

“Like that?” Keonhee asks between kisses pressed to Seoho’s inner thigh. “Is that good, uh —” and the pause is unsure, a little fearful, a little embarrassed, but he pushes on “— n-noona?”

And something about that one little word sends fire through Seoho’s whole body in a way he’d never have been able to guess. He bites down on a moan, reaching again for Keonhee’s hair so at least he has something to ground him.

“Yeah,” he manages, hips jerking minutely with every shift of Keonhee’s fingers, “yeah, just like that, you’re making noona feel so good.”

Keonhee makes a broken-off little noise and hides his bright red face by diving back in between Seoho’s legs, kissing and licking around his fingers. Seoho can see his free hand moving between his own legs, rubbing over his jeans in a way that must be uncomfortable but he doesn’t stop working Seoho up further and further, licking him sloppy and eager, making him drip onto the sheets like a girl would, like Keonhee’s really fucking his pussy open on his fingers and tongue —

“Noona, you’re so pretty,” comes the muffled whisper coupled with firm circles on Seoho’s prostate and he can’t help it, he’s coming all over the skirt with a whine and an arched back, fingers tight in Keonhee’s hair. Pleasure sparks outward through his body and then trickles liquid-hot back through every vein and capillary as he relaxes and Keonhee draws his fingers out and away.

“Did you come?” Seoho murmurs contentedly, looking down at Keonhee’s slack face where it rests on his thigh. Keonhee nods, cheeks flushed, eyes firmly shut. “Good,” Seoho giggles, high on endorphins and the rush of what they just did.

He manages to wrangle the two of them up onto the bed, wriggling out of pants and skirt respectively, bare legs tangled together.

“Can we do that again sometime?” Keonhee asks, snuggling in closer.

Seoho grins against the back of Keonhee’s neck. “Ask nicely.”

“Wow, fine,” he scoffs, “can we do that again, please,  _ noona?” _

Seoho snickers. “That’s better.” A sleepy kiss to the back of Keonhee’s neck. “Next time, I might even let you pick the skirt.”

Keonhee giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always appreciated!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dopaminekeeper)! 18+ only pls


End file.
